


Punishing

by ArmaniWorks



Series: Twisted Falls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi, Twisted Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmaniWorks/pseuds/ArmaniWorks
Summary: Another old work that could truly use a do-over.





	1. Mabel

Dipper couldn’t help but grin at the sight of his sister and previous crush cuddling together on their favorite sofa, biting his lip at how Wendy was subconsciously squeezing Mabel’s tight little derriere in her sleep.

“She ate all my chocolate.” Pacifica huffed, her arms crossed as she glared at the duo. “You need to punish her for it.”

“Cif, I’m sure she didn’t mean to-”

“You should punish her for me.”

Dipper looked over, an eyebrow raised in question.

Pacifica caught herself “Her, punish her, I meant…” She cleared her throat as Dipper shook his head. The millionairess merely poured on the charm, wrapping her arms around her lover’s neck from behind and whispering into his ear. “Mabel did a bad thing… and she’s right there, ripe for the taking.” A tongue licked at his earlobe and the brunette trembled as Pacifica pushed down on a majority of his buttons. “Just give that tight little rump a little lovetap, you know we’ll all have a good laugh about it afterwards.”

Dipper contemplated the results, knowing exactly how his sister would react to said action and how Wendy might react in kind. “ Paz, I don’t know-”

A fierce nip at his collar derailed his train of thought and Dipper stiffened at Pacifica’s lovebite, his lower handle responding in rapid succession. “Please, Daddy… For me?”

“Mmmm, well… Just a little tap. One won’t hurt, right?”

If he could look behind himself, Dipper would’ve trembled at the evil smirk gracing Pacifica’s lips. “No no, of course not… Let her know just how much you love her, Daddy.”


	2. Pacifica

Mabel watched from across the bedroom, arms crossed and cheeks puffed out in irritation as she watched her brother pull Pacifica’s blouse down her legs. Her hand crept down to rub lightly at her bottom, still feeling the slight sting that Dipper had left upon her. In a corner of the room, Wendy leaned against the wall, chewing on the bottom of her lip as she watched intently at her employer being bent alongside the brunette’s knee. Her legs were parted slightly and her naked pussy glistened in the dim lighting of the bedroom, her panties laying ripped on the floor.

The millionairess lay perfectly prone along Dipper’s knee, her breathing seeming soft and slow, yet obviously controlled as her body trembled with excitement and anticipation at what was to come. The teenager took in a sharp breath as the larger twin slowly ran the palm of his hand over her bare buttocks, pressing against the firm cheeks before pulling back and giving her a light lovetap. A firm pop filled the air and Pacifica cried out, more out of surprise than any kind of harm. His hand glided between the valley of her buttocks and Dipper couldn’t resist allowing his middle finger to linger overtop her anus, pressing lightly against the pucker and watching as her body tensed and trembled in response. Running his ring finger over her pussy lips revealed just how excited she was, the finger and a hefty majority of his palm being coated in sexual lubricant.

“Do you know why I’ve got you bent over my knee, Pacifica?”

“B-because” The blonde kept her voice steady, despite the powerful urge to bite at her bottom lip. “Because I was a bad girl and tricked you.” She clenched her buttocks as Dipper grabbed at a modest globe and squeezed softly. “I made you smack Mabel’s tight little ass and scared her and Wendy-” A firm pop to her bottom derailed her train of thought, causing the woman to yelp out in alarm as the boy made sure that her tight ass made some sort of movement. “Big Sis! She’s my Big Sister!” Her body tensed up and Dipper ran his hand over her backside, giving the girl some minor comfort as Mabel licked her lips at the show she was being given.

  
“That’s right, and they didn’t like being made into sport merely because you wanted to punish one of them for stealing from your chocolate stash.”

“Well, Mabel should learn how to-” Two heavier smacks resounded through the bedroom and Pacifica drew blood from her lip at how easily she fell prey to the feeling of pain and pleasure dancing around her sore buttocks. “I-I’m sorry, Daddy… I wanted you to punish Mabel so badly… I didn’t even think about what might happen if I did that overtop her.”

“No, you didn’t.” Dipper watched as the blonde’s firm little ass was turning a lovely shade of red as he continued to keep a slow rhythm against her buttocks. “I’m gonna make sure you won’t be able to sit down for the rest of the day.”

Pacifica let out a wanton moan, Dipper’s cock twitching beneath her. “Mmm, that’s right, Daddy… I’ve been such a naughty little girl. Please punish me, Daddy. Run your hand over my ass and spank my pussy nice and hard.”

“You know, I thought that this was supposed to be a punishment for her.” Mabel whined,her hand worming its way into her tights. Wendy nodded her head, fingers wrapping around a breast and clenching firmly. “So then, why do I feel like  **we’re**  the ones being punished instead?” She slowly made her way over to the pair, watching intently as her brother ran his hand over Pacifica’s moist slit, playing her body as if it were a fine-tuned instrument.

“Oooo, you’re so good with your hands, Daddy Dipper.” Her hands moved to caress the lump inside his pants. “Are you gonna use this big hard stick to punish my wet cunny? I’ve been such a naughty girl tonight, you know that it’ll put me back in my place…”

Mabel’s hands came as a surprise, wrapping around Dipper’s neck and pulling him back, her lips teased at his ear. “You know, I’m the one that got punished for no reason, Bro-Bro. Maybe you could make me feel better? Give me some TLC after that traumatic experience from earlier?”

“Mabel,  **I’m**  the one being punished here, wait your turn!” Pacifica turned over, crying in exclamation as she wormed her way off Dipper’s lap, her fingers working to undo the button of his jeans. “I’ve got dibs on Daddy Dipper’s cock tonight.”

“Well, you’re just going to have to deal with it.” The brunette huffed, joining her lover on the floor and fishing out her brother’s sizable member. “After what you did earlier, I’d think you’d be the  **last**  one in line.” She brought his cock straight up and to-attention, giving it a light lick before running her lips over the length. “Besides, you know you couldn’t handle him as I could.”

Pacifica brought a hand to the base, firmly gripping at his cock as she glared at her rival-cum-lover. “Are you actually challenging me, Mabel? You know I’m better than you at getting Dipper off.”

Mabel scoffed, a sinister grin forming over her lips. “Really, because I think that  **Mason**  likes it better when I suck him off.”

“Mabel” Dipper’s voice was harsh, the look on his face sending a chill down all three ladies’ backs. “Don’t”

“Don’t what,  **Mason**?” The shapely twin cooed, watching as her brother’s brow furrowed in irritation. “What’re you gonna do? Are you gonna shut me up? Find a way to fill my mouth and-” Her voice was snuffed out as Dipper shoved her head downwards, forcing the girl to take his cock down her throat. Mabel’s eyes bulged for a slight moment before she regained her senses, working her throat muscles and wrapping her tongue around his sizable flesh, making sure that all Dipper would be able to focus on would be the bombshell sucking him off.

Pacifica bit her bottom lip, sitting to the side and watching as Mabel stole the show away from her, rubbing between her legs. There was no stopping either of them once they got started, Dipper’s face showing that he wasn’t going to stop fucking his sister’s face until he blew a hot load deep in her gullet. Watching both siblings indulging in each other was more than enough to keep the motor between her legs going, letting a finger drift between her pussylips and bringing it up to her face, smearing the slickness around her pristine lips and giving them a languid lick. Mabel could easily milk her brother dry, but once he blew that first load she could easily overtake him and make sure that Daddy would know exactly whose pussy was between the three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Another old work that could truly use a do-over.


End file.
